


Kaoru "The King" Seta

by LuarRosa



Series: Playing Cards (Haha Get It) [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Backwards Long Jump, Coffee Shops, Gen, POV Second Person, Weird And Possibly Dereality Triggering Dream Sequences, You Can Read These As Romantic If You Want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuarRosa/pseuds/LuarRosa
Summary: A young woman lies in her bedroom. A young vehicle sits in his cargo bed. You give this work kudos.
Relationships: Seta Kaoru & Hikawa Sayo, Seta Kaoru & Shirasagi Chisato, Seta Kaoru & Yamato Maya
Series: Playing Cards (Haha Get It) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961743
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Kaoru "The King" Seta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliensss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensss/gifts).



> This work is a gift for someone who means a lot to me. If you are said someone, I hope you have a great time reading this because wow this is. This is something. Anyway. You . I love you. If you are not the someone I'm talking about, don't read this go away!!!!!! I'm just kidding. Enjoy.

“Here we go. Focus. Speed. I am speed.”

The sound of dozens of cars speeding by the racetrack reverberates through your mind.

You can’t keep track of a single car. None of them slow down for you to do so.

“1 winner. 42 losers. I eat losers for breakfast.”

You try to catch them yourself. Success is close to you.

“Breakfast. Maybe I should have had breakfast.”

You see your bedroom. You are a human being, comfortably lying in bed with two blankets. This, in contrast to the previous idea that you were a car, is rather weird.

A car? Why a car? Of all things, why did you have a dream about being a car? You don’t even like that movie that much.

You take a nice shower, and check your phone for any important notifications. A message from your good friend Maya shows a very funny Shakespeare meme she shared with you. However, you struggle to find a good way to indicate to her that you found it funny.

In the afternoon, you head downtown while listening to Big Time Rush, so you could have a drink with your childhood friend Chisato Shirasagi, something you have both been planning on doing for weeks now.

But all is well as you get to the table where Chisato sits at, sit with her yourself, and a familiar-looking waitress approaches you both.

“Welcome to Hazawa Coffee! What will be your order today?”

“I’ll have the usual, Eve-chan,” said Chisato with her serious and professional cadence she always speaks in, though showing a tiny smirk through her neutral-faced smile.

In response, the one you know as Eve-chan looks at Chisato like her mind wants to tell her, “If it weren’t for the laws of this establishment, I would slaughter you.”

“Of course!” is what she says instead.

She then turns to you, and asks the same, to which you ask for an iced latte, with no additional requests. She also asks about having a treat to accompany the drinks. You both refuse. She leaves your company.

“So, Kaoru.” Chisato now looks at you. “How are you?”

“Oh, you know…”

“I know…?”

“B))”

She almost falls off her chair. “How the fuck did you do that with your mouth!?”

You shrug nonchalantly, and continue:

“How are  _ you_, Chisato?”

“I’m fine enough, but you haven’t answered my question.”

You slowly pick up your cup, and sip from it.

Chisato rests her hand down the table with enough force to show you she’s not giving up. “Kaoru…”

“Actually, are coffee shops supposed to have waitresses? Weren’t we supposed to order our drinks by the counter?”

“Kaoru!”

You take half a minute to drink and put your cup down, with half the drink it held before.

“I’m okay.”

She sighs, resting her head on her own hands, not to look at you.

“Is there something bothering you, queen?” you ask.

“No, Kaoru, I’m just… concerned. You don’t seem like yourself today.”

You look at your cup.

“Perhaps I don’t.”

Instinct tells you to follow that by mentioning you wouldn’t know what “seeming like yourself” would even be, but you hold it in. You are in no mood to be dramatic.

She rests her cup on the table. “Is there anything I can do for you?” she asks, with genuine care in her voice.

“Maybe…” You don’t really know what she can do for you, so your mind jumps to anything it can think of. “Only if you have a copy of Cars Mater-National Championship we could play. /j”

“Did you just.”

You smile at her.

“Wait, did you say Cars? I’m pretty sure Hina-chan has that game.”

“Really?”

After you both finish your drinks, Chisato pays for your bill, and goes ahead of you towards the Hikawa residence. While she’s gone, you buy a large cup of coffee for yourself, and run to catch up with her.

When you reach your destination, you find Sayo Hikawa playing Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock on the PlayStation 2. She greets you with a polite hello, and says Hina is upstairs.

“Whoa, Sayo, you’re really good at that,” you say, as you observe how well she plays Through the Fire and Flames without missing any notes.

“Thank you, Seta-san,” she says, keeping her focus, “I’ve practiced this song for 30 years.”

“You’re 18 years old!” Chisato pointed out.

“I know.”

“Kaoru-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!”

The scream calling you comes from a familiar voice. You quickly see it is Hina, who immediately skips down the stairs backwards while repeatedly shouting “Yahoo! Yahoo! Ya-ya-ya-ya-yahoo!” disappearing completely before hitting the floor.

“Is she going to be okay?”

“It happens a lot, she will be fine,” says Sayo, as she hits the colorful buttons on her Xplorer guitar controller like she wants it to break in half.

Her face, on the other hand, looks rather stern and focused, as if she has too much self control to actually break it.

“What brings you two here, though?” she asks.

“I merely wanted to play Cars Mater-National Championship with your sister, you see.”

“I pl--She plays that a lot, indeed. While I cannot offer you her presence, I hope mine is sufficient for you?” She points at the copy of the game, left out in the open like it’s been recently used.

You spend the rest of the afternoon playing Cars Mater-National Championship with Sayo. You struggle to pick your character, and ask her if The King is not an option.

“Unfortunately, Seta-san,” she says, with an unfittingly smug smile on her face, - as if she wished to push her glasses up if she wore any - “Strip ‘The King’ Weathers is not present in this installment of the first Cars video game trilogy, as it is an original story unrelated to the events of the first movie. Many of the characters from there are not playable in Mater-National, though they are included in the Disney TM Pixar TM Cars TM video game proper. May I suggest you choose Ramone or Doc Hudson instead?”

You choose the latter; she chooses Lightning McQueen with a blue paint job.

She wins over you everytime, making you wonder what you’re doing wrong. When asked about it, she tells you that perhaps you aren’t utilizing all of your car abilities to your advantage.

“You have the gas pedal to go forward, the boost button to accelerate further for a short amount of time, and two different functions to assist you in turning your character.”

“Two?”

“Indeed.” She smiles again. “The ‘powerslide’ function makes your car turn further, akin to the ‘drift’ function in other racing games you might be familiar with. The ‘tilt’ function, however, is for tight turns that a simple powerslide cannot perform on its own. It is harder to utilize properly, since it is very sensitive and slows you down considerably, but with practice, you could prove to be an amazing driver.”

Still with Sayo’s company, you notice it is too late to continue playing. You both agree on that fact, so you tell her goodbye, leave by yourself, and go home.

Now home, you throw an empty extra large cup in a trash bin near your door, and fall on your bed like an anvil, skipping a change of clothes, or simply turning the lights on.

You check your phone. You hiss as its screen turns on, nearly blinding you in your dark room. It shows several texts from Chisato, but your eye turns to the one message you left on read in the morning.

“this meme is hilarious, Maya. I have spent a considerable amount of time not knowing how to convey that feeling, yet I caught myself thinking about it all day,” you text to your friend, hours after her original message.

“really? I’m glad, Kaoru-san! huehehehehehe”

You send her a picture you find to be very funny.

“WHWHWHWGSDKHREGFKSG”

You assume she thinks the same.

“Maya?”

“Yes, Kaoru-san?”

“Thank you.”

“for what :0”

“For being my friend.”

“you don’t need to thank me for that Kaoru-san huehehehehe but I’m glad you feel that way”

“I see…”

“I appreciate your friendship too… you are very kind and nice to me and so many others! you’re a wonderful friend.”

Once again, you struggle finding a good answer to her message. You close your phone for a second, and turn on your side. Clutching your pillow, you let out fleeting tears, one after another, relieving yourself of your strong feelings on the place where you sleep.

“Fleeting…” you comment, before closing your phone again. You will see the beautiful soul of Maya Yamato again soon.

“No no no, focus. Here we go. Speed. Faster than fast, quicker than quick. I am lightning.”

You hear someone banging on metal. 

“Hey Lightning! You ready?”

You rev your engine with all its fire.

“Oooh yeah! Lightning’s ready.”

[Real Gone by Sheryl Crow starts playing]


End file.
